character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zen'ō (Canon, Dragon Ball Heroes)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Zen'ō (全王, King of All) is the Supreme ruler of the Dragon Ball multiverse, and is the strongest character in the entire franchise Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least Low 1-C''' Name: Zen'o Origin: Dragon Ball Heroes Gender: Male Age: Character's age Classification: King of the multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Afterimage Creation, Chi manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Spatial Manipulation (His finger alone can bend space), Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God", Creation (Created a button out of no where), Void manipulaion/Existence Erasure (Can erase people, objects, universes and even all of existence by raising his hand), Concept Destruction (Type 3; Whis stated that Zen'o could destroy absolultley anything, which would include places such as the Demon Realm, where the concept of magic overrules the laws of physics, and shapes that reality), Life Manipulation (With "Draw", he can steal an opponents Life-Force and use it to heal himself), BFR, Possible Non-Physical Interaction (Xeno Goku could somehow "purify" an entire timeline, and somehow harm Demigra's evil energy/essence, and so could practically all the good guys, which should scale to Zen'o), Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Magic (Anyone with God-Ki is practically immune to a Demon Gods Mind control and Magic as a whole, Demon God magic also manipulates Laws, which Zen'o would be resistant to), Time Manipulation (Via powerscaling), Toon Force/Reality Warping (Superior to Beerus who is unaffected by Arale's mind control and it was implied even Super Shenron could not take out Zen'o with his wish granting abilities), Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Memory Erasure (Stronger than Xeno Goku and Vegeta who survived multiple soul attacks from Shroom. Immune to Android 21's waves which erases memories, nullifies power and seals souls), Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Scaling from Vegeta, Goku and Frieza) and Transmutation (Scaling from Vegito), Acausality (Type 1) Attack Potency: 'At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level '(Shin stated that Zen'o could erase all the universes, and it has been stated numerous times that there are an infinite amount. Zen'o himself stated he could erase the Real World if he wanted, which requires you to transcend space-time and the DBH world; overcome the barrier between dimensions. His card has an attack potency of infinite, whereas everyone else has finite power, even Demigra and Xeno Goku. Vados stated compared to her, Zen'o is omnipotent, and the Grand Priest stated he cannot compare to Zen'o in power) '''Speed: Immeasurable '(Could keep up with the Grand Priest in a physical fight, who is far superior to Demigra) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''via powerscaling (Demigra could lift entire timelines) '''Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse level '(Stated to be stronger than Vados and the Grand Priest, even in hand to hand combat) 'Durability: Low Complex Multiverse level '(Would survive even if he erased the multiverse and the Real World) '''Stamina: Extremely high (Could fight Whis and the Grand Priest for quite some time, without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range. Low Complex Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: Zen'o button Intelligence: Unknown. Probably very high in combat (In the game, Zen'o in combat is far superior to his canon self) Weaknesses: Despite being physically the strongest, he is not a great martial artist when compared to the angles and even Goku Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Erase: '''Zen'o can charge up to balls of light to erase anything he wishes Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Tier 1